Legend of Korra the Cat and the Crow
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A long time ago before the Spirits the Karas and the Yurine protected the humans and demons but everything changed when the spirits appeared and eventually the Karas and Yurine vanished being forgotten. Now Republic City needs a protector and the Yurine has chosen this cities first Karas now take flight and carry out the Cities will.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Korra the Cat and the Crow

ESKK: Hey it's me glad to see everyone is here, anyway after my last failure of a Korra fic especially sense Doom Marine was right that my OC was more of a Gary Stu I decided to try again, hopefully I don't make my new OC a Gary Stu but just so you know there will be another villain in the first ever Korra Karas crossover. Anyway my reason behind doing this is because that there aren't many Karas, crossover stories and the ones that I like are never finished or are with series I don't like. Anyway I hope you guys leave behind a review so R&R please

"Talking,"

" **Mikura talking,"**

'Thinking,'

" _Spells,"_

(Scene break)

*music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Karas or Legend of Korra if I did, I wouldn't be here.

(Start)

A long time ago before the Spirits came to the human world before even the world as we know it existed the land had keepers of balance and peace in the world, these beings were called Karas and the ones who they served was the priestesses of the cities will named Yurine. Yurine always assigned a Karas and the Karas must know true suffering in order to be eligible. But then everything changed when the Spirits appeared and city had the Yurine guide the humans to the lion Turtles as the Karas held back the Spirits.

But humans were crueler then many gave credit for, though the Yurine and Karas saved the humans the Karas were dwindling in numbers and the Yurine were inevitably cast out of the Lion Turtle cities into the Spirit Wilds, many believed the Yurine died out or perhaps they went into hiding with spite against the humans for betraying them after everything they did for them.

Then one day the First Avatar appeared and met the Light Spirits Ravaa and eventually the two merged together to seal away Vaatu and the Yurine thought they would be welcomed back, but they were wrong though the Avatar tried to help them humans still saw the Yurine as Demons and they left again this time for good leaving the last Karas to be spiteful against humans and inevitably spiteful, he vowed that one day he would have his vengeance and make the humans suffer the same way he and his allies suffered.

So this Karas waited bided his time knowing when he finds away his vengeance will be slow and painful. But 100 years after the 100 year war not long after Avatar Aang had passed away a new Avatar was born but Republic city was falling apart and the will of this young city knew that a protector was needed something ancient and powerful to fight the monsters called Mikura and stop this revolution that is bringing the city to tears.

Take flight Karas for you and the young Avatar are the ones who will bring peace and balance to Republic city.

(Start Republic City building top)

A young girl was looking down upon a recent accident as she looked at it. Her pure White hair glowed in the moonlight as her yellow cat like eyes looked down at the accident with a cold expression, her tan skin made many believe she was possibly from the water tribe but her eyes made people thing she was from the Fire Nation, she was dressed in a black jacket as she was wearing pants with a skirt like combo commonly seen on Avatar Korra after her arrival, on her head were goggles that had two eyes a blue one and a closed one with a tear.

She then looked up as she sensed something.

"The city… it's crying," she said just as she looked back down to see a seriously injured young man with black hair and was bloody was being loaded up into an ambulance and then taken away. "He's the one," she said before a flock of birds passed her and when they were done she was gone.

(Later in the Hospital)

The young man was being wheeled through the halls as Water Benders were using their water to heal his injuries a little as he looked at the ceiling with this shocked and pained look in his eyes. "Sir if you can hear me your in this hospital do you understand?" a nurse said as she wheeled the young man to the ICU for possible surgery as he had this pained look in his eyes.

(Later still at the Pro Bending stadium)

Korra was in practice as she looked tired. Near her as they passed the ball around were two boys one with green eyes and was a bit chubby and a good looking boy with yellow eyes, both boys had black hair as they were brothers named Bolin and Mako respectively. Korra was a water tribe girl with the basic water tribe features but her hair was pulled into a pony tail and her eyes of course were blue.

"Why do we have to practice so early, mornings are evil," Korra said as clearly she wasn't a morning person.

"Well we're the rookie team so we get the worst time for practice," Mako said as Bolin then spoke.

"Yeah… hey you guys hear about that accident this morning," Bolin asked as Korra looked.

"Not really all I really heard was that a Sato Mobile crashed after the driver lost control," Korra said as Mako then spoke.

"I know what happened apparently there was a serious injury this guy around our age got caught up in it and he is in critical condition the healers don't think he'll make it," Mako said as Korra was shocked.

"Wow if Katara was here she'd probably be able to heal him in a heartbeat," Korra said as that was when the doors opened.

"Hey there's my favorite underdogs I got your pay for last night's game," a man said as Korra looked.

"Who's that?" Korra asked as the man spoke up.

"I'm the man who runs the Pro Bending games," the man said as he pulled out a wad of money. "Here's the money for last night's game," he said as he handed it to Mako. But before Mako could put it away the man spoke. "Ah I still need the pay for new gear, practice time, and groceries," the man said as Mako glared at Bolin when he was now without money and groceries were mentioned.

"What I'm a growing boy," Bolin said as the man continued.

"Also you have to put in 3000 Yuan's to have a chance at the Champion pot," the man said as Mako was shocked.

"What we don't have that kind of money," Mako said as the man looked.

"I'm sorry but you have until the end of the week to get the money," the man said before leaving.

Bolin then turned to Korra with big eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar account filled to the brim with money do you?" Bolin asked as Korra didn't answer as Bolin cursed.

"Dammit," he cursed as this couldn't possibly get any worse.

(Scene break hospital)

The man from before was in a hospital bed as he was knocked out luckily he will live but unknown to him a cat was standing at the foot of his bed. A girl walked up as she didn't seem to be entirely in there as she looked at the cat.

"Hi kitty," she said as it wasn't long before a doctor came and took her away. The Cat had looked at her as the doctors couldn't see it. The Doctors were dragging the girl away but unknown to them the Cat had transformed into the white haired girl from before as she walked over to the unconscious boy.

"You Lee Han will be this cities savior and protector from the vengeful one who controls the revolution from the shadows," she said as she placed her hand over him releasing her magic as the magic began to quickly heal him. "I will control you for a bit to make it look like you are well we shall soon meet for real Lee Han," she said as she looked at Lee.

(Meanwhile in the Weapon shop)

"Ok here you go custom made weapons but I have to admit the design is off but the results is lethal," an old man said as he handed a man with red hair with orange tinted glasses clothing that made him look like a punk as he looked at the weapons allowed him to shoot knives and arrows with more accuracy and have it pre-ready for the Arrows as next to them were knives and arrow bolts to act as ammunition, the crossbow though had what looked like a box above where the arrows should be as that was where the Bolts were loaded up to. "Though I found the only drawback was that you had to reload after you used up all bolts so try and be careful when hunting with them," the man said as the red haired man looked.

"Will do how much I owe you?" the red head asked.

"About 500 Yuan's," the man said as the red head then took out his wallet and pulled out 500 Yuan's and handed it to the old man. "Thank you Mr.…" he began just as the red head was walking out.

"Just call me Nue," Nue said before leaving.

"Weird name," the old man said before going back to work on his other projects.

Nue meanwhile looked at the sky as he could sense it something had just happened and whether it was good or bad was unknown. "Well then I guess better go check out that Equalist recruiter," Nue said as he went to find where the Rally was going to happen.

(Scene break a day later another place)

Lee woke up as his emerald Eyes scanned his surroundings and he saw he wasn't in the hospital or the street. He looked around and began walking as he saw he was in a house in an endless plain as he felt something calling him. 'Where am I?' he asked as he tried not to scream when he saw the monsters.

He soon arrived at a balcony with what looked like wind chimes as he saw standing in the far end of it was the girl as she turned around sensing Lee. Lee's black hair blew in the wind as the girl looked at him.

"Hello Lee Han my name… is Yurine and the time has come for you to become Karas," Yurine said as Lee looked at an amulet in his hand and saw an eye in it stare back at him as he was confused.

"Karas?" Lee asked as he was confused.

"I will be blunt you now have the power you have longed seek, the power to stop the suffering of those you hold dear and even those you don't even know, you are now the protector of Republic City, the Cities first Karas," Yurine said as Lee soon noticed a new Wind chime as it had a crow on it as he was shocked. "We must leave the target we seek is on the move," Yurine said as she could sense it.

(Scene break Korra and Mako)

Korra and Mako were trying to locate Bolin as recently he was taken by the Equalist because he was doing a job for the Triple Threats when Mako specifically told his brother not to they found him being taken when they arrived at their base and after an informant told them and right now they were in disguise walking torts the bouncer.

Korra then grabbed Mako's arm as it made them look like a couple. "What are you doing?" Mako asked as Korra look.

"We look less suspicious this way," Korra said as they got to the front of the line.

"This is a private event no one gets in without an invitation," the man said as Mako looked and took out the flyer they got from the Equalist supporter.

"You mean this?" Mako asked as the man hard face then smiled.

"The revelation awaits my brother and sister," the man said as unknown to him someone else had entered the place three of them to be exact and all of them were uninvited.

(Inside)

Korra and Mako were searching for Bolin as so far they found nothing. As they walked around they failed to notice Nue was on a spot with his crossbow showing it wasn't a normal crossbow and it was like a sniper rifle equivalent to a crossbow.

"I can't find him," Mako said as soon the lights shined down upon the stage as a man appeared with a microphone.

"Please welcome your hero! You're Savior! Amon!" The Announcer said as everyone but Korra and Mako cheered as Amon took the stage as he then took the microphone.

"My quest for Equality began many years ago." Amon began as he detached the microphone and began to walk to the side. "When I was a young boy my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich, and none of us were benders." He continued as he walked to the side. "This made us easy targets for the fire Benders that extorted my father. One Day my father confronted the man, but when he did the fire bender took my family from me. Then he took my face," Amon said as the crowed collectively gasped but Nue wasn't fooled one bit.

"As you know the Avatar has recently arrived to Republic city," Amon said as the crowd booed before he continued. "If she were he she would probably tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing that bending has brought to this world was suffering. Everyone here has felt the oppression of the bending elite of this city, had indignities forced upon them at the slightest provocation or when they let their guard down, had the chance to have a family ripped from them, or has to bow there head in submission just to survive. All of this done with the permission of the council under laws set by Avatar Aang himself," Amon said accompanied each accusation with a stab of his finger.

"That is about to change, I know you have been wondering "What is the Revelation," your about to get your answer." Amon continued his speech as Nue was paying attention failing to see a girl sitting atop a beam above the stage close to the exit. "Since the beginning of time, the Spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me." He said as he put his hand onto his chest before extending the other hand forward. Meanwhile Nue was setting up his sniping spot. "They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why they have chosen me to usher in a new age of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away." He said as he paused for a bit. "Permanently." Amon said as Yurine found the creature hiding among Amon's soldiers.

"Now for a demonstration please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt." Amon said as he gestured to his side as people were booing him.

It was soon that the Triple Threat Triads were showed tied up as among them was Bolin as they were being lifted up from the ground.

(Korra and Mako)

"No Bolin," Mako called quietly knowing they can't afford to be caught.

(Stage)

"Leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." Amon said as the, boos continued with Zolt in the spotlight.

"Oh boo yourself." The gangster called as he glared at the people as he wasn't phase by the booing.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now," Amon said as a chi-blocker untied Zolt. "In the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon said as he was ready for Zolt's attack.

"You're going to regret doing that pal!" Zolt called before he launched a fire ball at Amon who dodged to the side. Zolt then let loose a stream of lightning but Amon dodged under it and came behind Zolt before he put his hands on his forehead and chest as he did that Amon's lighting soon turned into flames as then nothing came out.

Amon let go of Zolt as he tried to fire bend but found he couldn't send out any flames. "What, what did you do to me?" Zolt asked shocked to see this.

"Your Fire bending is gone. Forever." Amon said as when he was about to finish the job a voice that seem to come from everywhere spoke as it was laughing.

"Truly you are a good deceiver Amon but I must say it must have taken you years to develop such an advance form of blood bending." Yurine called as behind his mask Amon was shocked as people were whispering. "Amon I will ask you for your own good and the good of the people in this room leave now and stop this foolish revolution of yours because this is not the will of the planet." Yurine said as Amon couldn't find the source.

"And who are you to say what is and isn't the "will of the planet," or accuse me of being a blood bender." Amon asked as Yurine then spoke.

"I am the one who speaks for the will of the city I am the Demon Cat priestess who acts as the world's watcher assigning its protector who predates even the first Avatar, I am Yurine." Yurine said as Amon chuckled.

(Nue)

"Is she really?" Nue asked as he was ready to pull the trigger and end Amon here and now to find his brother.

(Stage)

"Well then "Yurine," I must say if you are so important and feel the will of the city states that this revolution is only making things worse then you are an enemy to non-benders." Amon said as Yurine spoke again.

"You are not my target Amon after all one of your subordinates isn't who he say he is." Yurine said as a Chi-Blocker began to get stiff. "Also you should know the new protector is a non-bender like all of you who foolishly believe Amon after all he's in this room as we speak now this is your last chance leave or suffer." Yurine said as Amon smirked.

"I am not afraid of you." Amon said as Yurine sighed.

"1… 2…" Yurine began as many were now confused.

(Nue)

"Karas has resurrected." Nue said as he was smirking.

(Stage)

"3… 4…" Yurine continued as the spot light landed on Lee who had his white hood up shielding his face from view.

(Mako and Korra)

"What is going on?" Mako asked as Korra looked around.

"Something is definitely spirit related with that guy." Korra said as she saw the hooded figure.

(Stage)

"5… 6…" Yurine continued before Amon looked up and saw the girl sitting on top of a beam too high for any of his chi-blockers to get in time.

"Let's see what she has planned." Amon said as Yurine continued.

"7…8… 9… and it is 10. Sway to and Fro Sway." Yurine said as she moved her right index and middle fingers across her neck area before she pointed as her hair pieces glowed. "Do it now Karas." Yurine said as the tone in her voice changed.

"You got it." Lee said before he threw the Amulet which was in his left hand into the air as it flipped and he then caught it on the return but with his right hand

*Insert Karas Transformation theme (ESKK: If you know the name of that song please tell me)

He then pointed forward with it as when he did a tunnel of gold symbols appeared around him as everyone was shocked to see this especially the black feathers that fell. Soon the tunnel became a gold circle of unknown origin and symbols as Lee then began walking forward as when his amulet arm came through he was transforming and once his entire body was through he jumped out. His amulet was now a curved sheathed sword with chains on the hilt as his armor was sleek made for speed as it also held resemblance to a Crow.

He then spun around the sword making people gasp at the sight as he then threw his sword into the air and when it came down it slid into a slot on the back of the armor and then latched onto the amulet that was attached to the sheath.

(With Yurine)

Yurine had her hand up before she spoke. "Now release" She said as she flipped her hand as when she did something happened.

(Karas)

The chains on Karas' sword shattered as Karas then drew his sword before taking a battle stance.

(The Stage)

Many were shocked as a Chi Blocker walked forward as he looked. "I can't believe it some of you still exist… fine then, sense you decided to show yourself like this you better make it worth my wild you fucking crow." He said before his cloths began to rip off as his form changed into that of a large machine turtle/fish like being. Luckily many people avoided being hit by it except for one man who when stabbed his blood began to be taken from his body and enter the being as people were running away screaming leaving Amon and his remaining Chi-Blockers, Korra and Mako, and the tied up triads.

*end OST

*Insert Karas Battle theme (ESKK: Once again if you know what it's called please tell me)

"Karas attack!" Karas invoked as he then charged at the Mikura before knocking it through the wall as Korra and Mako were shocked.

"Wow he's strong!" Korra called as the Equalist were escaping.

"Come on we have to get Bolin out of here," Mako called as they jumped onto stage and began untying Bolin and many of the Triads to get them to safety.

"I'm going to help that Karas guy with that monster," Korra said as Mako was going to stop her but Korra already left

(With Karas)

Karas was fighting the monster known as a Mikura as he was dodging its attacks with ease.

" **FULL POWER!"** the Mikura called before it blast a highly condensed water bullet at Karas who with his superior speed dodged the bullet with ease. **"Come on out Water girls!"** the Mikura called out taking a stance as female looking beings made of waters appeared as Karas was ready for them. Karas released his grip on his sword as it was floating in midair before spreading his arms upward and downward as the sword began to spin with the speed making it look like a buzz saw.

Karas then sent the spinning sword forward as with his superior speed gave chase to the weapon as it sliced through the Water Girls destroying many of them. Karas soon caught his sword as he held it but without even looking he blocked an attack from a surviving water girl before slicing her in two as she was now dead like her sisters with an odd symbol appearing and being absorbed into Karas.

All around Karas the Water Girls exploded before falling onto him as the Mikura used this to his advantage creating a turret of water that surrounded Karas and came torts the Mikura. Time slowed down as the Karas' eyes shined in the water before he sliced and turned around. For a few seconds it seemed like nothing happened but then a slash mark appeared on the Mikura's left arm causing it to scream in pain as the arm was sliced clean off creating sparks showing it was more like a machine.

Karas then turned to the Mikura before slashing at the air before running his fingers through his sword as the blade was pointed downward as Karas released a breath that sounded ominous to his enemies.

Korra arrived and was shocked to see that this thing was basically water bending to an extreme level. "Incredible," Korra said as something inside her was telling her that this Karas was an ally.

Once the Karas fingers reached the hilt the amulet on the Karas back opened to reveal the eye as Karas with his right hand pointed his sword behind him as his eyes began to turn red. Soon the entire room went black as the moon appeared as it became full. Karas then placed his left arm on the butt of the hilt as his sword became a much larger version of itself with energy going through it.

Once the moon was full it released black feathers of a crow as everything was now white. Karas shadow soon became a crow with arms that then flew torts the Mikura. Karas then jumped into the air as he soon slashes appeared in the air as Korra was trying to figure out what was going on as she could feel a lot of energy going through the area especially Yue the Moon Spirit. The slashes became webs that restrained the Mikura as the Mikura looked at the moon and saw a crow that then shattered to reveal Karas who had jumped and was spinning in the air ready to end this fight.

Karas then flipped as he slashed downward cutting the Mikura clean in half as he was now falling from the top of the city.

(With Korra)

Korra was shocked as Karas and the monster had vanished and looked out a window and saw Karas standing on top a building.

(With the Mikura)

" **YOU BASTARD HEERO WILL DEFEAT YOU!"** The Mikura yelled as before he began to laugh knowing his death will be avenged as he then exploded into a large sphere of water.

(With Korra)

Korra saw that Karas had a cloak now as it seemed to look like black feathered wings as the girl from before was with him. They seemed to be talking but with how high up they were it was impossible to tell what they were talking about.

(With Karas and Yurine)

"Let's go Karas," Yurine said before Karas reverted back to Lee as he still had his white hood up as Lee nodded and the two exited through a portal.

(With Korra)

"Karas… who are you," Korra asked as this was some mystery.

(Scene break Air Temple Island)

Tenzin was what many in her family called up tight and traditional when it comes to his Air Bending heritage. Add the fact he was always trying to connect with the Spirit realm that his oldest daughter Jinora had better time with made him very hard working and the fact that he's on the city council more supports his spot as a hard worker. Of course when Korra came back explaining to him about this Revelation she and Mako snuck into to find Bolin and how Amon took Zolts bending away before this hooded young man appeared and transformed into an armored being under the orders of a demon cat priestess made him very worried add the fact a Chi-Blocker transformed into a monster Tenzin was very worried.

"Tell me Korra was there anything spiritual about the two?" Tenzin asked hoping to find a lead.

"Yeah the girl called Yurine started counting from one and when she got to 9 she said "and It is 10 Sway to and Fro sway," but what really shocked me was that this she said Karas predated the first Avatar which I'm not buying but if she was right why return now?" Korra asked as Tenzin looked.

"If I had to guess this priestess must have sensed a great danger and chose this Karas to be the one to stop it so if I had to guess he might be an ally but don't let your guard down if he predates the Avatar then it's very likely that this "Yurine," has bitter emotions against the Avatar," Tenzin said as Korra nodded.

(With Yurine)

Yurine looked out the balcony of her home as she knew things were changing and this Avatar was unaware about the past. "Hopefully you will be an ally to protect this city Avatar Korra," Yurine said as she had sensed and spotted her at the Revelation the moment she walked in. "Heero, you will be stopped," Yurine said as her helpers were working on the field picking herbs.

(With Lee)

Lee was released from the hospital and was in his apartment as he was sitting on his bed, Yurine offered him a place to stay but he told her he had his own place and he had a job also. He was looking at the ceiling as he took out his Amulet and looked at it as the eye inside it opened and looked at him as Lee finally spoke.

"I have power now," Lee said as he can finally fulfil his promise from all those years ago.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow my first Karas story I hope everyone enjoys it and I hope I didn't make my OC a Gary Stu anyway leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Korra the Cat and the Crow

ESKK: Hey it's me again and I got the new chapter for you so enjoy and be sure to leave a review anyway thank the first reviewer I hope to see more of you reviewing real soon.

(Start Crow Mansion)

In one of the more high class districts or Republic City a young man was sitting in his grand bath. He had accumulated his vast fortune for quite some time and to this day he was possibly the richest man in the world. Though not many people knew what or who he really was.

This man had ebony black hair with traces of white in it, over his left eye was some sort of object that had a looking hole making him look intimidating, near his bath was a sword that had an amulet similar to Lee's on it, he was nude in the bath as he had a glass of wine near him as before him was a statue made in Yurine's image as it was evident that this man was a Karas.

But that left to question as to where his Yurine was after all the Yurine was the one who controls the Karas. Soon he finished his wine and finished his bath before standing up and grabbing his bath robe and his sword before heading to his room. When he arrived he got dressed as the object was still over his eye but now he was dressed similar to a business man of the time as he had his sword with him. He walked to his office as waiting for him was none other than Amon.

"You know I already was aware you were here Amon now what can I do for you," the man said as he sat down and turned around as he had the perfect view of the city as he watched it rot.

"Master Heero a Karas and a Yurine has appeared," Amon said as Heero looked at Amon with a bored expression on his face.

"Have they now it was bound to happen eventually but we can use this to our advantage in the grand scheme of things," Heero said as he turned to Amon. "Turn this Karas to a symbol of the revolution have him seen as with him Bending and the Avatar are not needed but at the same time have it so that sense he protects benders he is causing chaos," Heero said as Amon nodded.

"It shall be done," Amon said before he opened a secret passage and began leaving back to his base.

Heero turned to the city as in his office was another Yurine statue as he looked at his sword. "It's been a while sense this world has seen a Karas," Heero said as he enjoyed the view of the city.

(Scene Break with Nue)

Nue was walking through Republic City that was normal, no what wasn't normal was that he was walking past people who seemed to be frozen in place as they didn't seem to notice that they were frozen. Nue was walking past them as in truth he was just going in a way only the Demons who reside in Republic City move.

Nue of course was carrying his gear in his Sitar Case as he was bored. Not many people notice Nue as he walked around and soon arrived at a Tea shop. He took notice to someone watching him before he shrugged and sat down in a booth and grabbed a cup of tea a waitress had before speaking. "I bet your wondering why I'm here right." Nue asked as the figure nodded.

"Well if you must know I'm looking for my brother he's somewhere in Republic City and I intend to find him." Nue said as he then took a sip of his tea. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen him would you?" Nue asked as the figure turned his head side to side. "Ok then well," he finished his tea and puts it back. "I'll be seeing you." Nue said before he left but the small figured followed him anyway.

(With Lee)

Lee had just come back from work as he yawned as apparently news of Karas had spread like wild fire and it has mixed reactions, one such reaction is if Karas was real and he really predates the Avatar then wouldn't that mean the Avatar would no longer be needed, to the Benders community they believe it's just one big publicity stunt for the None Benders to support the revolution, to Chief Beifong and the Republic City police she is keeping an eye out for the Karas as there was no telling if he was an ally or an enemy. To the council the Karas was very real and they had to be wary of him for if he was a non-bender who held just as much power as the Avatar he could very well be a catalyst to the world.

Lee of course still went to his day job as Sato Industries sense he was one of the builders for the Sato Mobiles. Sure a factory worker wasn't the ideal job but it put food on the table. Lee then got up from his bed as he walked to the window and looked out to Republic City. With the Equalist Revolution and these Mikura hiding among people Karas was needed more than ever.

Lee had accepted his duty as a Karas as he took out the Amulet as he knew it was the source of his transformation ability as Yurine regulated it. Of course as Karas Lee was also able to see what not even the Avatar can see, Demons who are trying to guide humans no matter how long it takes. But it made him wonder if there was any other Karas in cities like Basingsei (MS?), or Omashu, or even the Water Tribes.

Lee walked over to his cabinets to see if there was anything to eat and found he was running low on food a bit before sighing. "Better go grocery shopping," Lee said as he went and grabbed his wallet but when he turned around Yurine was there. "What is it Yurine?" Lee asked as Yurine looked.

"Another Mikura has appeared and Avatar Korra is in great danger," Yurine said as Lee looked.

"How do you know?" Lee asked as Yurine just plainly looked.

"The city can sense her fear and that fear will make her do a foolish mistake and will fall prey to a Mikura," Yurine said as Lee nodded to that.

"Let's go find her," Lee said before they left.

(With Korra that night)

Korra was practicing her air bending as she was trying to get some form of Air to come out. The radio was playing smooth jazz as Korra was trying to Air bend. That was until the radio got static and then a familiar voice came onto the raid.

"Citizens of Republic City. Lend me your ears. The council that governs this city has created a Task Force to hunt me and the one called Karas down. I see oppressors to all non-benders and even the one who claims to be a protector." Amon said before he chuckled. "My movement cannot be stopped. It grows like weeds by the day. To all Non-benders look to me for guidance. You do not have to live in fear and oppression for Equality will win." Amon said before his tone changed as Korra had this shocked look on her face.

(With Lee)

Lee and Yurine were listening to the radio as they were heading to keep an eye on Korra as well as hunt Mikura. "And to you Karas and Yurine you may believe that you are protecting all but benders are the source of the Chaos and by protecting them you are contributing to the chaos bending has caused. You may think the cities will is for Benders and non-benders to coexist but that is a fairy tale the true will of the city is for Equality and to do that Benders must be equalized and you Karas and Yurine must choose a side either the side oppressive side of benders or the noble side of non-benders." Amon said before the broadcast ended.

(Scene break with Korra)

Korra was enjoying her food at Tenzin as she have been practicing Air Bending even though she has yet to summon any air. Though in truth even though she wouldn't admit it even to herself she was trying to find excuses to not go anywhere near Amon's revolution even if it meant avoiding the Pro Bending Practice. Korra was afraid that much was for sure but her pride and stubbornness prevented her from admitting it to anyone even herself.

Tenzin was about to do the Air Nomad grace thing when an uninvited guest showed up. This man was of Water Tribe heritage as his hair was filled with braids, to many he looked like any politician which you never trust. This was Tarloq and recently he had gotten the approval from the Council to create a Task Force to hunt down Equalists and this Karas as from what everyone has been talking about his exploits he was as powerful as the Avatar.

But the Equalists from his sources state that the Equalists are using the Karas to support their cause saying how he was proof that bending wasn't needed but also said that he is causing chaos by protecting the Benders. "Tarloq what are you doing here?" Tenzin asked as he looked at Tarloq as the two were always against each other in council meetings.

"What you Air Nomads don't serve food to hungry guests," Tarloq asked as Tenzin cursed his traditional ways.

As the meal went on Tenzin and Pema's kids were mentioning Tarloq's braids as Korra was being silent. "Why are you here Tarloq?" Tenzin asked as he didn't trust his fellow councilman.

"Well I came here to talk to the Avatar," Tarloq said before Korra spoke up.

"And what did you want to talk about?" Korra asked as Tarloq looked.

"Well first let me ask you what, is your opinion on this Karas character?" Tarloq asked as Korra had to think about it.

"Well if I had to guess he's very connected to the spirits and he's just a guy trying to do the right thing," Korra said as she omitted the part with the monster appearing.

"Yes but he's currently unaligned what I'm asking is for you to join my Task Force that way in the event Karas proves to be an Equalist we can have a better chance at bringing him down," Tarloq said as the Task Force was created to hunt down Amon and Karas.

"So that's why you're here Tarloq," Tenzin began as he was about to rant but Korra cut him off.

"Sorry I'm not interested I have to focus on my air bending training." That surprised many as even Tenzin was shocked.

"I see well then," Tarloq said as he had finished his meal. "I hope you reconsider." He said before leaving. "Goodbye." Tarloq said as he left.

(Later with Korra)

Korra was practicing again as she was working on her air bending in hopes of being able to Air Bend. That was until Tenzin showed up as he looked at Korra with concern.

"Korra can I talk to you?" Tenzin asked as Korra looked.

"Yeah what's up?" Korra asked as Tenzin looked.

"Are you ok you turned down Tarloq which I'm glad for but I need to know why?" Tenzin asked as Korra looked.

"I just need to practice my Air Bending." Korra said as Tenzin could see what was going on.

"You know its ok to be afraid sometimes." Tenzin said as Korra glared.

"I'm not scared I just need to get Air Bending down you know!" Korra yelled as Tenzin then left hoping Korra would come around.

(With Mako)

Mako had just finished his shift at the factory using his lightning bending to power the generators. He was checking the money he earned as he was crossing the street but wasn't paying attention to the road. As he walked a young woman saw him as she was shocked.

"Look out!" she called before the girl on the scooter bashed into Mako as she fell off and Mako was knocked down. The girl got up as she took off her helmet to check on Mako. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." She apologized as she ran over to Mako.

"How can you not have seen me I was walking…" he trailed off as he saw the girl. She was wearing black and red clothing as her fair skin was accompanied by her long black hair and yellow eyes. "Uh it's ok." Mako said as he corrected himself and got up as he was before a pretty lady. "My name is Mako." Mako said as he initiated the hand shake.

"Oh you're the famous pro bender from the Fire Ferrets team." The girl said surprised to meet an athlete.

"Yeah." Mako said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well my name is Asami Sato it's nice to meet you." Asami introduced as she smiled. "Anyway to make up for nearly running you over how about I treat you to dinner." Asami said as Mako looked.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Asami nodded

"Of course just go to Jang Restaurant." Asami said as Mako was shocked.

"Wait isn't that place very expensive?" Mako asked as Asami smiled.

"Don't worry about dressing up just show up." Asami said as she picked up her scooter. "Well see you." Asami said before she drove off.

"I have… a date." Mako said shocked to be in this moment.

(With Korra that night)

Korra was practicing her Air Bending as still no air was produced. She decided to take a break and lay down as she looked at the sky. Clouds were lucky they didn't have to do anything to stay in the air as she looked at the sky her mind drifted off to Karas. She couldn't help it he was someone who held as much strength as any Avatar and even then it was restricted and controlled by that girl, Yurine.

She could tell in that girl was the power to bring balance she couldn't explain it but something inside her just said that girl was powerful. The Karas on the other hand she saw he was pretty strong even though that girl kept him restrained. "Use power but hold back." Korra thought as the Avatar also held great power but had to hold back unless the world was in grave danger. "Karas, who or what are you?" Korra asked as she looked at the moon and reached out before turning her hand into a fist.

(Scene break Mako)

Mako arrived at the restaurant and saw that it was as fancy as people said it was making him feel out of place. It didn't take long for him to be given cloths and then changed into them and to, many he looked like one of this rich people with the only thing he kept is his scarf.

Mako was then brought to a table with Asami as she smiled at Mako. "Hey Mako glad you can make it." Asami said as Mako sat down.

"Yeah your butler guy kind of got me into this get up." Mako said as Asami noticed the Scarf.

"You know I had him offer you a scarf why didn't you take it?" Asami asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh well… it's all I have left of my parents." Mako said sadly as Asami was shocked.

"Oh… I didn't know." Asami said sadly as she didn't know that.

"Yeah this tournament is me and my brothers chance to get the money to better support ourselves and now but I still remember how they died you know." Mako said as Asami put a hand on Mako's hand.

"I know how you feel my mother died when I was younger also." Asami said as Mako was shocked to hear this. "Anyway lets change the subject before this get to depressing I hear your going to have a chance at the Champion Pot." Asami said as Mako looked sad.

"Yeah… maybe next year." Mako said as Asami looked.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Mako then answered.

"My team doesn't have the Yuan's to afford the spot." Mako said as Asami had a reply.

"Well we can't have that tell you what I'll talk to my dad and see if he can pitch in I bet he would love to help." Asami said as Mako was shocked.

"Is your dad really that rich?" Mako asked as Asami laughed.

"Well he is the head of Sato corp. Hiroshi Sato." Asami said as Mako was shocked to hear this as the girl he was on a date with was the daughter of the head of Sato corp.

(Meanwhile with Nue)

Nue was watching as Equalists spies were watching the people to gather excuse for propaganda to help support there revolution. So far he didn't sense any Mikura but it didn't hurt to be cautious. As Nue watched he soon turned to the figure that has been following him sense he arrived in Republic City and to be honest it was starting to piss him off.

"Ok seriously kid do I have candy stuck to my ass or something?" Nue asked as the figure was revealed to be a small snail demon boy in a rain coat and even had a snail shell.

The boy just looked at him before smiling as the only one who can see him was Nue. "Your funny can I hang out with you?" the boy asked as Nue looked.

"Sorry kid if you hang out with me you're going to be in a world of hurt and that happens to everyone who hangs out with me." Nue said as he began to walk but the boy followed anyway. "Ok this is going to get annoying fast." Nue said as he noticed how the snail boy followed him.

(With Mako a few days later)

Mako was shocked especially sense Asami invited Mako over to her father's factory. The Factory was quiet large as you could see Sato Mobiles being built on the factory floor. "Incredible." Mako said as he was shocked to see this.

"Yeap this is my dad's factory where he builds his Sato Mobiles." Asami said as Mako was impressed. "And here is the man who's the brains behind Sato Industries." Asami said as Mako noticed a man in fancy casual cloths of the age as he had a goatee and a round gold trimmed glasses on his eyes.

"Hiroshi Sato so you are the one my daughter ran over." Hiroshi said as Mako nodded and shook his hand that he had extended.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Mako said as Hiroshi nodded.

"Yes the feeling is mutual." Hiroshi said as Mako looked around.

"So you made all this?" Mako asked as Hiroshi nodded.

"Yes I was but a shoe shiner who barely earned pocket change but I had an idea and I went to the right person with this idea to make it a reality thus starting my success." Sato said as he looked at a newly built Sato Mobile with Mako watching.

"That is an incredible story." Mako said as Hiroshi looked.

"Yes but so is yours and I'm sorry about your team being unable to have a chance at the Champion Pot so I have an offer for you." Hiroshi said as Mako looked. "I'll sponsor your team and in exchange you must have Sato Industries logo on your uniforms." Hiroshi said as Mako was surprised and happy.

"I'll even tattoo it onto my skin if I have to." Mako said as he was happy to hear this. So far this was turning out into a good day.

(That Night Republic City Streets)

Two beings invisible to the human eye were walking through the city. As they walked one clearly male and goblin like was being carried by another goblin like creature but female as she was worried about the male. As they walked they soon arrived at a general hospital before the door glowed and they entered into another hospital.

This Hospital was filled to the brim with these creatures all of them sick, in pain, and slowly vanishing as other creatures dressed like doctors and nurses were trying to help as many as they could. Inside a treatment room though it wasn't like your normal hospital.

(Treatment room)

The room was much larger as it was meant to treat multiple patients at once. Lee dressed in a doctor uniform was working on a mixture as he put it into an odd machine. As he worked on it steam came out showing it was ready as he took it carefully and brought it to the Goblin creature from before.

"Here take this but drink slowly and you will be as good as new." Lee said as he helped the Goblin creature drink it. It got a few sips in before it began to hack and cough as the female one looked at him.

"Honey, honey." She called worried sick about her apparent husband.

Lee sighed as this was getting worse and worse by the day ever since the revelation. All he did was get rid of a drone if he doesn't hurry and cut off the head then these creatures will never get better. Han looked to the door and saw Yurine there as that meant one thing, there was a Mikura on the loose.

(In the streets of Republic City)

People were driving there Sato Mobiles at night as a young man and his girl were driving by. Ever since Zolt lost his bending there has been a power struggle in the Triple Threat's and they were all gunning to take Zolts place. Somehow word got out he lost his bending and thugs were taking full advantage of it.

He was a thug yes but he wasn't crazy enough to go up against all those benders itching to overthrow Zolt and take down anyone in their way. As he drove his girl soon spoke. "Hey Mushu." She began just as they entered a tunnel and purple smoke appeared as she looked at him. "I feel funny." She said as Mushu looked and saw her getting drained of blood as she was soon a shriveled up corpse.

He looked at his rear view mirror and saw a large mechanical monster driving torts him as its mouth was open to his Sato Mobile as there were flames and many blades there. He screamed as he pushed it to the medal but the machine was coming in faster and faster. It soon began catching his car just before something appeared in front of him as it was Nue on a motorcycle as he jumped onto it and pulled up his leg and smashed it down upon the car cutting it in two just behind the driver's seat and then Nue pushed the car away before following it as he glared at the Mikura.

Mushu unbuckled his seat belt before he ran away screaming his head off. **"Nue you traitor you hide in that human shell to deny who and what you really are."** The Mikura said as Nue pulled out his custom crossbows and glared.

"I'm human." He said before he began firing at the Mikura. As he fired the Mikura roared as the attacks did damage to him.

He fired and sent kicks at the Mikura but the Mikura shrugged it off and forced Nue away. It then bashed into Nue stabbing into him before forcing him off. Nue held his wound as green blood came out as the Mikura smirked. **"That blood coming out of you claims otherwise."** The Mikura said as a taunt.

"I'm human." Nue said as he got up but then a new voice pierced the Darkness.

" _1… 2… 3…"_ Yurine's voice began.

"Karas." Nue said as the Mikura was shocked.

" _4… 5… 6…"_

" **KARAS!"** It yelled just before turning around to see Lee there.

" _7…8…9… and it is 10 sway to and fro sway."_ Yurine said before she looked. "Now go Karas!" She invoked just as Lee transformed into Karas.

Karas drew his unsealed sword as it held it in a battle stance ready to strike. The Mikura attempted to escape but Nue reacted and kicked it as Kara then charged and cut of a piece of it with its Katana. Yurine noticed the green blood coming out of Nue as she saw was another Mikura that must be cut down.

Karas did an uppercut punch to the Mikura before speeding above and kicking it downward. Karas then drew his Katana again but the Mikura quickly began to drive away. Karas wasn't going to let that happen as he sent a magic portal forward before jumping through it and transforming into a car and driving after the Mikura.

The sound of sirens can be heard as the Mikura and Karas passed them with speed that they didn't even notice. Karas then opened up his car body and fired missiles at the Mikura that caused it damage before it then turned around and drove back to Nue while Karas transformed back to normal and cut the underpart of the Mikura.

Karas then summoned chased after the Mikura as they arrived to Nue using the wall to steady himself as the Mikura glared. **"Don't you see he is also a Mikura? Like me so if you will cut me down then you must cut him down."** The Mikura said as he pointed at Nue as he held his injuries.

Karas then made his sword to its larger form before energy built up around him and he cut the Mikura in two causing an explosion. Yurine appeared next to Karas as she glared at Nue. "Lee cut him down he is also a Mikura." Yurine said as Karas took a battle stance as Nue was prepared for a tussle. That was when the snail boy from before appeared as he stood in front of Nue to protect him.

"Please don't Nue isn't like those other Mikura he's good." The boy said as Karas kept his battle stance.

"Do it he's the enemy." Yurine said seeing her Karas was hesitating.

"Please he's not a bad guy." The boy said as the hunger was getting to Nue before he went wide eyed and transformed into a humanoid machine goblin of sorts as he roared. "Nue!" The boy called before Nui blasted a thunder hole above him and escaped as Karas dropped his battle stance. The snail boy then turned to Karas before smiling at him. "Thank you for not hurting him." The boy said before Yurine glared at Karas.

But before the two could converse the RPD (Republic City Police Department) surrounded the two as Lin Beifong stood before them. "Karas you are to surrender immediately and come with us for questioning." Lin said as Karas looked at them. Karas then sheathed his sword before jumping up and using a portal to transform into a jet to escape with Yurine riding on top of him as they made their escape.

"I want blimps in the air try and locate the Karas." Lin said as the soldiers nodded as even Lin was shocked that Karas transformed into a jet.

Luckily the boy left sense he was invisible to the human eye he could walk off scotch free. But not too far off was a girl from the Earth Kingdom, judging by her basic Earth Kingdom Features, as she had a green duster over her basic trouble maker get up add the fact that she also had a hat that spoke she liked to express herself in art as she looked at the scene.

Next to her was a pink haired Yurine as it was evident what she was. The Yurine had the goggle much like Lee's but her clothing spoke differently as instead of a skirt she had shorts and instead of a jacket she had a vest over a long sleeve shirt.

"Wow so another Karas has appeared and this it Republic Cities first Karas." She said as she shouldered her sealed Katana.

"Every city must have a Karas much like you are to Basingsei." The Yurine said in her eternal cold tone that all Yurine seem to be born with.

The girl walk to the other side to the Yurine as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah I'm my cities protector but seriously why did we have to come all the way to Republic city for it was hell hitch hiking and trucks and busses that I had to be sure that were going to or near Republic City." She said as she held her sword over her neck in a cross sort of way.

"Something important is upon us and all Karas from all over the world are gathering here." Yurine said as the girl nodded.

"Alright better be worth it, let's grab a bite to eat." The girl said as she fixed her hat as her long hair swayed in the wind and her freckles seem to make her look cute.

(With Korra the next day)

Korra was listening to the radio as she had sold the new car that Tarloq had sent her among other gifts to try and convince her to join his task force. So far she was practicing her Air bending as it was day time with the radio playing. It was then that she heard a new story.

"Another Karas sighting has been confirmed but he has already vanished as it was also on conjunction with the appearance of a monster we will have more information on Karas as we bring it to you." The Radio said as that was when Bolin appeared.

"Hey Korra haven't seen you at practice." Bolin said as Korra looked.

"Oh hey Bolin yeah sorry about that." Korra said as Bolin looked as he wanted answers. "I was practicing my Airbending you know." Korra said as it seems the excuse was being used to hide something she didn't want to admit.

"Well you're a Ferret and Ferrets never ditch the others." Bolin said as Korra nodded to that.

"Sorry but I just need to focus." Korra said before Bolin noticed the presents.

"So who are the presents from an admirer?" Bolin asked as Korra looked.

"No it's just some old guy wanting to recruit me into his task force in hopes it will attract Karas." Korra said as Bolin nodded.

"Yeah that crow guy who helped save me." Bolin said as Korra looked.

"Yeah." Korra said before Tarloq's assistant appeared as Korra was tired off all these presents as it made Tarloq look like a stalker. "Ok listen pal tell your boss that I'm not interested in joining his task force." Korra barked as she wasn't going to let Tarloq bribe her into his task force.

"It's not a gift this time it's an invitation." The meek man said as Korra looked.

"An invitation?" Korra asked as the man nodded.

"Yes to a party in your honor." The meek man said as Korra was surprised.

"A Party in my honor?" Korra asked surprised to hear this as the guy nodded before leaving.

"Wow that's pretty great to hear for you." Bolin said as Korra shrugged.

"I guess I can go at least to check it out." Korra said as she walked off with her arms behind her head.

(Scene break later that night at the party)

Korra arrived at the party as she was dressed elegantly in her Southern Water Tribe Dress that she had with her sense arriving to Republic city. She had never seen so many people here add the fact that most of them were high class made Korra feel out of place. As Korra walked she looked outside the window and saw a boy in a white hoodie with the hoodie covering his head in a bird sort of way as his hands were in his pocket but she couldn't see his face. Next to him was none other the Yurine as she was about to go outside only for a Sato Mobile to pass by and they were gone.

'Weird.' Korra thought as she looked at that before going back to the party.

"Korra are you ok?" Tenzin asked seeing Korra was on edge just as Meelo wandered off.

"Yeah just thought I saw something was all." Korra said as Tenzin nodded. That was when Korra saw Mako with a girl she never met before making her feel a bit jealous. "Mako you got invited also?" Korra asked as she looked at Mako who took notice as Asami smiled.

"No I'm a guest it was Asami and her dad that got invited." Mako said as Korra was shocked to hear the two were on a first name basis. "Plus get this Asami's dad said she would sponsor us now we don't have to worry about getting the Yuans for the Champion pot." Mako said as Korra smiled a bit though it hid a slight jealousy.

"That's great to hear Mako." Korra said as she was glad to hear that.

"I hope we can be friends." Asami said as Korra nodded and shook Asami's welcoming hand.

"Me too." Korra said as some of the Jealousy left seeing how nice Asami was.

That was when Tarloq arrived as he looked glad to see Korra. "Korra glad you can make it." Tarloq greeted as Tenzin was staying close to Korra.

"Thanks." Korra said before Tarloq spoke again.

"Anyway the press is here and want to get a few questions in." Tarloq said as that caught Korra off guard.

"Wait Korra." But it was too late she was gone. Tenzin then noticed Meelo doing something as people were gasping. "No Meelo the punch bowl isn't for that!" He called as he had to stop his son from causing chaos.

(With Korra)

Korra now stood in front of a crowd of reporters much like how she did after she first arrived in Republic City difference was she was in a dress at the moment. Tenzin wasn't too far away, after stopping Meelo, as he noticed that Tarloq seem to be coaxing Korra into joining his task force.

"If you don't mind they just have a few questions." Tarloq said as Korra looked.

"But." Korra began but Tarloq pushed her to the people.

"Avatar Korra you witnessed Amon take away people bending before Karas arrived, how serious of a threat does he pose to the people of Republic city?" The man asked as Korra looked nervous.

"I think he's poses a real problem." Korra said as Tarloq smirked behind Korra.

"Then why do you refuse to join Tarloq's task force as the Avatar shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Another asked but before Korra could answer another voice spoke up.

"That's because there is someone else there who is able to assist her." The voice said as Korra looked to see a man in a white suit with an eye patch over his left eye and a cane most likely for show. "See Karas predates the Avatar so if Karas and the Avatar were to ever meet one of two things will happen. One: they will join forces to defeat a common enemy or Two: have a battle to the death." The man said as a reporter looked at him.

"And what makes you such an expert on the Avatar and Karas?" He asked as Tarloq looked.

"Yes Mister Heero Crow you seem to know a lot." Tarloq said as Crow smirked.

"You can say that I'm sort of a fan of Karas's mythology and to see he is real brings joy to my heart, you can even consider it the rebirth of a great legend." Heero said as Korra looked.

"And what makes you so sure me, and Karas will have a battle to the Death?" Korra asked as Heero smirked.

"I don't but commonly if two great forces of equal power were to ever meet a fight to the death is sure to follow plus wouldn't you feel that Karas is possibly trying to replace you?" The man said as Korra looked.

"Sir wouldn't it make more sense for Karas and the Avatar to join forces after all Karas is trying to defend Republic City." The reporter asked as Heero smirked and looked.

"We'll have to wait and see what fate has in store." The man said before he began to leave. "Ciao." He said as he began to walk away.

(Later that night after the party)

Hero was walking to his office before he pulled a random book thus opening a secret passage. He then walked into it showing he was in a room full of machines. When his feet stood upon to spots he was scanned before it rose and brought Heero to another room with another scanner there. Heero then presented his Katana to the scanner showing his Katana has a similar medallion to Lee's medallion and once it was scanned the floor opened up to reveal a large metal ball as on the side was a window. He walked over to it and put his hand on it to show that inside was a nude Yurine as she seemed to be asleep.

"Soon Yurine our dream will be realized." He said as it was evident that Heero Crow was also a Karas as his Yurine was in a deep sleep.

(Scene Break the Next day Korra Task Force HQ Council building)

Tarloq was speaking as Korra was currently twiddling her thumbs as in anxiety. "My fellow Task Force Deputies tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragons Burro." Tarloq said as before pointing to a set of blue prints behind him. "According to my sources there's a cellar underneath this book store where Equalists train Chi Blockers in secret." Tarloq said as Korra drowned out the rest of it.

(Scene Break Night Dragons Burro book store)

The truck pulled into the street as the Task Force was hiding in the back waiting to arrive. The Truck soon arrived as they then all got off and got into position. Korra looked inside and saw Chi Blockers training as there was a lot of them but when she looked at the painting of Amon on the wall she silently gasped as she remembered her nightmare and the Mikura from before.

Meanwhile Tarloq looked to his Waterbenders as one opened a large tank of water and distributed between his allies as Tarloq had them wait for his signal. Korra was also ready to send some water in as she was ready for the signal.

(Inside)

Water burst through the windows of the basement as the trainees were caught but surprised but some of them elegantly jumped away as a young man looked at them before sniffing the air. "I smell the Avatar." He said as he did a toothy green which showed sharp fangs as he stretched a bit.

Korra and the Task Force burst in as he smirked as the man was stretching a bit catching Korra off guard. "Though you aren't my target I bet no one will mind that you're dead." He said as Korra got to a defensive position. Korra sent Earth rocks at him at fast speed but to her shock he avoided them with unheard of speed. "Oh is that the best you got Avatar?" The man asked as Tarloq then appeared and water bended his hands and force them. The man looked and smirked as his eyes seemed to glow. "Big mistake." The man said as his form began to change as he looked like a giant robotic wolf as he howled.

"Crap a Mikura." Korra called as Tarloq undid the freeze and stepped back.

"Fall back we don't have the capabilities to battle it!" Tarloq called as the Task Force grabbed the Equalists and got them to safety.

That was when the lights turned off as the Wolf Mikura looked around. **"What?"** The Mikura asked as the light shined down on a young man in a white hood as above the door was a girl sitting on the beams.

"One… two… three…" Yurine began as Tarloq tried to use his handing to get the young man's hood off but his water was being redirected.

" **Karas!"** The Wolf Mikura called as Korra was shocked.

"Four… five… six." Yurine continued as Korra watched.

"Karas has appeared." Korra said as she was ready for anything.

"Seven… eight… nine… and it is ten _Sway to and fro sway."_ Yurine said as Lee's crow amulet glowed. "Now go Karas!" Yurine invoked before Lee held his amulet forward and transformed into Karas. Karas glared at the Mikura as he saw it was weak compared to the others.

Karas drew his sword before charging at the Mikura. The Mikura used its speed to dodge the attack but Karas was ready as he then slid down and tripped up the Mikura. Karas then proceeded to chop off the Mikura's legs causing sparks as the Mikura roared in pain.

Karas then jumped and sliced the Mikura's head off before sheathing his sword causing the Mikura to explode into fangs that went everywhere. Karas of course used his speed to deflect all of them away from the people.

Korra looked and was shocked how Karas made short work of that thing as it was no more. "Thanks." Korra said as Karas looked at her as she noticed his eyes were literally glowing.

"It is my duty." Karas said as he was able to leave before Tarloq spoke up.

"Karas wait!" Tarloq called as Karas looked. "What you did was incredible what, was that creature anyway?" Tarloq asked as Karas looked but was silent. "I see the silent type well then how would you like to join my task force you can be a great help against Amon." Tarloq offered as Karas looked and turned his head side to side.

"My fight is different from yours." Karas said before he vanished out of thin air.

"How does he do that?" Tarloq asked as he and Korra were shocked as one minute Karas was there and the next he was gone.

(Meanwhile in Yurine's realm)

"Seriously what did I do wrong to get you so mad at me?" Lee asked as Yurine was sitting on her porch ignoring Lee. "Seriously you've been like that sense the highway battle something I did you're not telling me?" Lee asked as Yurine looked.

"You didn't obey me when I said to kill that Mikura." Yurine said as Lee was shocked before looking down.

"I know but… I couldn't find myself to kill him he protected that man even though it caused him injury." Lee said as Yurine glared at Lee.

"He is a Mikura he can try and resist the urge to feast on human blood but in the end he will give in to the beast and drain an innocent dry." Yurine said as she walked torts Lee. "I have no doubts in my mind that if you were given the choice between returning to your human life and remaining a Karas you would choose your human life." Yurine said as once she was next to Lee she stopped. "But until that time comes you are Karas." Yurine said before she entered her home.

(Later that day)

After Lee had finished his shift at Sato Industries he was getting ready to leave as he closed his locker. Lee saw Hiroshi as a good person after all he gave him this job after he was penniless in this city and even paid for his apartment after giving him a job. To many he was a sure win for the promotion as head builder of the Sato Mobiles as with it he can have more flexible work hours with higher pay as well as possible career opportunities.

"Lee." Hiroshi Sato called as Lee looked and smiled at the man who had been similar to a father to him.

"Oh hello Mr. Sato what can I do for you?" Lee asked as Hiroshi smiled.

"Just wanted to check in on you I hear you're a possible contender for a promotion I must say with how hard you work it's no wonder people have high expectations from you." Hiroshi praised as Lee nodded to that.

"Yes well I do try to work hard and to the best of my abilities." Lee said as Hiroshi nodded before continuing. "Anyway lately I've noticed you've been tired lately something happening?" Hiroshi asked as Lee smiled innocently.

"Yea just helping a friend with some renovations is all." Lee said as Hiroshi nodded.

"Oh I see good for you just don't work yourself to the ground." Hiroshi said as Lee nodded.

"Don't worry I won't." Lee said before he grabbed his stuff and left.

(Later Republic City Square)

Lee was whistling as he walked home. As he walked home he soon heard a group of gossipers talking as he listened in. "Did you hear the Avatar challenged Amon to a one on one fight." One said as Lee stopped when he heard this.

"Yeah whoever wins basically decides the fate of the city." The other Gossiper said as Lee quickly began picking up the paste to get to Yurine's hide out.

(Scene Break Realm between Realms)

Lee arrived at Yurine's home as he walked into her wind chime balcony as he saw her looking out to the field. "Yurine the Avatar she's going to do something stupid!" Lee called as Yurine looked.

"I know." Yurine said as she looked upon the field.

"We have to help her!" Lee said as Yurine finally looked to Lee.

"No." Yurine said as Lee was shocked.

"Why not!?" He demanded as Yurine then looked backed to the city.

"Because the City has not willed it." Yurine said as Lee clenched his hands into fists.

"So what you expect me to stand by and let her die!" Lee yelled as Yurine didn't answer. Lee then had a flashback to his past he saw a body sticking out of the remains of a house as it seemed an earthquake had hit. He saw a woman who was bloody as her eyes were closed but she had a kind smile on her face even though she was buried as you could see Lee's hand reach out to her before the rubble crushed her. The rescue teams arrived and he tried to dig the woman out even though blood pooled at the bottom of the rubble.

The Rescue teams pulled him away as he was tried to reach out to her. "I won't let anyone die again." Lee said before he grabbed the Amulet and ran off.

Yurine saw this and quickly tried to stop him. "Lee wait!" She called but it was too late Lee was gone.

(Later that Night Avatar Island)

Korra had come to the island after Tarloq and Tenzin tried to convince her what she was doing was foolish. She leaned against the railing as she looked at the clock knowing she had time before Amon appeared. As Korra waited she looked at the water as she saw it smoothly push and pull against the rocks of this island as she was deep in thought.

"So many things have been happening the most I was expecting at being an Avatar was Spirits and keeping balance but now I've been dragged into some revolution and a battle between some crow guy and these mechanical blood drinking monsters." Korra said as she waited for Amon to show up. "Man this is troublesome." Korra said as she then heard a yawn.

Korra went wide eyed and looked over to see a young man in a green slacks, black shoes, and a grey shirt under a white vest. "Oh sorry did I startle you?" The young man asked as Korra looked.

"No just caught me off guard." The young man said as Korra swore she's seen him somewhere before. "What are you doing here anyway I though the island was cleared out for mine and Amon's showdown." Korra said as the boy looked offended.

"Now that's rude normally when people meet they commonly ask for a name first." He said as Korra looked.

"Your name?" Korra asked not out of wanting to know his name but why he avoided her question.

"Well sense you asked my name is Lee Han. What's your name?" Lee asked as Korra looked.

"I'm Korra so can you tell me how you're on the island?" Korra said as Lee sighed.

"I'm here to tell you what you're doing is reckless especially if you're doing it out of fear." Lee said as he looked out to the ocean but this got Korra angry.

"I'm not afraid!" Korra yelled as Lee looked.

"Who you trying to convince me or yourself?" Lee asked as Korra glared getting angry.

"Look it takes a brave person to fight a battle he or she has no hopes of winning, but it takes a braver person to admit when he or she is scared." Lee said as he yawned. "Well I'm heading out see you." Lee said as he then stopped for a minute. "One more thing I would suggest you meet Amon and don't instigate a fight otherwise it might end badly for you." Lee said before he vanished into the darkness.

Korra then huffed once Lee was gone as she looked. "Oh who asked him anyway?" Korra said as she then went back to waiting for Amon to show up.

Minutes turned into hours as it was already way past midnight that Korra finally sighed in frustration. "I guess he's not showing up." Korra said as she began to walk away. As she passed a darken building under Avatar Aangs statue a spinning robe ball was sent at her as it wrapped around her feet before Korra could react. Korra fell down as she was then dragged into the darkness but Korra wasn't going to give up without a fight so she acted. Korra fire bended the ropes off her and herself up as the light caused by the fire showed she was not alone.

Around Korra were Chi Blockers as they Korra was having flashbacks to her nightmare. Korra tried to fire bend them away but she was soon restrained by her arms before the Chi Blockers numbed her legs when she tried to fire bend with her feet. The only light left was from a lone ceiling light as Korra looked up only to see from the darkness Amon comes out.

"I received your invitation young avatar." Amon said as Korra fear was coming to bite her. Amon's hand came closer to her as he looked like he was going to take her bending away as Korra looked away still aiming to bury her fear. Amon's hand then moved and grabbed Korra forcing her to face him. "Our showdown though inevitable is premature although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't you would only become a Martyr." Amon said but before he could finish another voice pieced the darkness.

"To late she already is!" Lee's voice yelled before he charged in and attempted to punch Amon who blocked the attack causing the Chi Blockers to come to the aid of their leader. Lee quickly blocked at attack as he swung his make shift sword with the skill of a trained master. "You're in idiot Amon you really think that equalizing people because bending is evil is for the good of the world if a bender is born with his abilities but chooses not to pursue them does that mean that that bender is inheritably evil for having bending!" Lee called out as that caused the Chi Blockers to waver. "Karas is a, none bender and he chooses to protect both benders and none benders even if it damns him into hatred! Amon the reason you are banishing bending is because you're a coward." Lee said with a glare as Amon chuckled.

"I'm a coward you say says the person who did a dirty trick in attacking while I was blindsided." Amon said as Lee glared.

"So what I believe that benders and none benders can co-exist I suffered at a young age also but I never blamed it on the benders only my own weakness!" Lee yelled as he glared at Amon. "That's why I won't let anyone else get hurt while I can help it." Lee said as he used his make shift sword in a similar stance as Karas.

That was when a new voice spoke out into the darkness. "1… 2… 3…" The voice began as Amon was wide eyed.

"Karas is here we shall fall back." Amon said before his Chi Blockers threw down a smoke bomb causing the entire room to go up in smoke as Korra and Lee coughed before losing consciousness.

(Scene Break Later)

After Lee had woken up he was ushered for questioning by Lin as he told her the same story that Korra told her that he talked with Korra before Amon attacked and was at the right place at the right time. Since their stories were similar Lin should let him go but she had some more questions sense he saw Amon. That was when a cop appeared in the metal box like interrogation room.

"Chief Beifong the boy's younger sister has come to pick him up." The Officer said as Lee was surprised.

'Sister?' Lee asked as there could only be one person who would try and fit that bill.

(Later Lobby)

"Brother why do you always have to be so reckless!" Came Yurine dressed completely different as she looked to be dress like a school student as she had tears in her eyes, her face portrayed that of a worried younger sibling as opposite to her normal cold exterior.

"Yuri I." Lee began as he was trying to play along.

"You always do something reckless even when doing the right thing please I don't want to lose you like how we lost mom and dad." Yurine said as Lee was surprised.

Yuri then turned to Lin before speaking. "I'm deeply sorry for any trouble my big brother had caused he's been trying to support me as I finish my schooling to become a doctor." Yurine said apologetically as Lee was confused as Hell. Not once has he seen Yurine portray such emotions like that it was almost… scary.

"It alright he didn't cause any trouble for us at all." Lin said as she couldn't help but feel the girl was much like a combo of her and her own sister.

"Anyway let's go Mr. Trouble Magnet." Yurine said as she took Lee's arm and dragged him away.

(Later)

The duo arrived back at Yurine's realm as Lee was busy catching up and helping his patience of Demons as Yurine looked. "What you did was reckless and we were fortunate that the Chi Blockers didn't see through our bluff." Yurine said as she was back to her normal self, cloths and all.

"Ok I said I was sorry." Lee said as he bandaged an injury on a demon.

"But the problem seems to be progressing as we speak for now we should be cautious with what we do." Yurine said as there was still a high number of Demons in this Hospital and Lee even though he is a Karas had his hands full.

"I better get some payment for this." Lee said as he was giving medicine to another Demon. Yurine was quiet to that as one thing was for sure whoever was controlling the Revolution definitely knew what he was doing even if it cost a few demons their lives.

(TBC)

ESKK: Finally got this out 9000 words man I must be getting closer to creating long chapters. Anyway please enjoy the fic because I very much enjoyed this.


End file.
